Dream Like State
by GinkoMushiMaster
Summary: Chiro has been going through strange things lately. Fits of anger, irritability, and restlessness. What is happening to him? A lot better than the crappy summary. Warning Contains semi-gore-ish descriptions. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N~I'm not dead!! This is a random fanfiction I thought of after a dream I had. I originally wasn't going to post this, but I though I'd use it to hold you all off until I can post everything else I'm working on. When My brother fixed the computer, just about every program had been wiped out. Including what I had been using to spell check. So I had to copy and paste it into a myspace blog and watch for the red lines. (Besides, my friends like to read my stuff too, well, one of them does) So yeah....here you go! Told in Chiro's POV kayz ^^**

**^^^Only the storyline is mine! Characters are just being used as pupets!^^^**

**WARNING! ~contains semi-gore-ish descriptions and crappiness. Enjoy!**

-----

-------

-----

A thick silence, accompanied only by sheer darkness. That's all that I could see. I had fallen out of bed and found myself in a most uncomfortable position. I had been very restless the past few weeks, only getting an hour or two of sleep per night. I had hoped that, with the help of some sleeping pills, I would be able to stop, but based on the fact it was only one AM, it clearly wasn't working. I groaned, and flipped myself upright and leaned against the bedpost. Along with my lack of sleep, I had had other symptoms. Such as irritability, headaches. and black-outs. During the black-outs, I have been told, that I am prone to fits of violence, breaking anything I can manage to get my hands on. I never remember anything for the brief five to ten minute periods before I wake again, but the broken furniture is proof enough.

I could feel another headache coming, an incessant throbbing that felt as though my brain itself were swelling. I cradled my head in my hands, squeezing as tightly as I could. But the pain wouldn't stop, and I couldn't take it. I arched my back, pressing myself against the bed, took a deep breath, and screamed. I could feel my throat ripping, and I became dizzy. Then nauseous. My stomach turned, the contents forcing their way up my esophagus. I fell sideways to the floor, then threw up. I could feel the warm fluid pooling around my face, and felt disgusted, in turn throwing up again. Then again, until there was nothing left.

Suddenly, the throbbing hauled. My vision became blurry. I could see a bright light, a number of shadows scurrying within it. There was a loud ringing in my ears, and I couldn't understand the high frequency mumbling going on around me. Something cold lifted my head, then something soft was brought to my face, wiping the fluids from it. Another cold something touched my arm, and another against my back. I was lifted upright, and the mumbling was replaced by a single voice. I couldn't hear the words over the continuous ringing. I tried to say something, hoping to portray my deafness, but I wasn't sure I had said any real words at all. I tried to count the shadows, and came up with five. It was safe to assume that the so called "shadows" were my team mates, and the cold things I had felt were their metal hands.

At this point, the ringing had stopped, but my vision was still blurry, and my stomach was still aching. I could hear Nova whispering comforting things to me as I was being carried. "Everything's going to be okay," and "you're alright," were repeated over and over, along with other things that, at this point, I can't remember. As I was laid down, she said I was in the infirmary. She told me when I was going to be poked, or prodded by a needle or IV. Blood had been taken, and chemicals had been given. I fair trade, I guess. Nova was still by my side, even after the others had left. She had been instructed to monitor me, while the others were elsewhere. She kept talking to me, her cold hand on mine.

"Nova," I forced. My throat openly objecting to the action. The air colliding with my tongue forced the taste of my fluids to return. Something I didn't appreciate.

"What is it, Chiro? Are you alright?" She was clearly panicking.

I swallowed, even though there was nothing in my dry mouth. "I want to sleep."

I heard her sigh. "Antauri already gave you something to help with that. You won't be able to stay awake once it kicks in."

My eyes were now closed, not that I was able to see clearly anyway. I didn't want to wait for the drugs, I didn't want to feel my ravaged throat, nor my throbbing stomach. I just wanted to sleep. Nothing more, nothing less. Just simple sleep. But that didn't want to happen. I don't know what I had done to deserve this. To be denied the comforting sleep that would erase the pain from my mind. I waited for what seemed like hours, Nova still stroking my hand and whispering things I was no longer listening to. I didn't want to listen, I didn't want to be able to count the words, count the seconds until I would be taken by sleep. It would make the wait that much more painful. Then, finally, I could feel my eyelids become heavy, and I yawned, which made my throat scream. But I was thankful for it. For that meant sleep was coming, and I wouldn't have to deal with my screaming throat, my throbbing stomach, nothing. I sighed, then smiled, as sleep devoured me.

-------

When I awoke, I was alone. It was dark, the only lights coming from the various machines kept in the infirmary. My vision was normal, though the darkness kept me from seeing everything. I rolled onto my side, and groaned. My body was soar, no specific area more so than anywhere else. I reached outward, feeling for something. I felt my fingertips graze against my IV and I pulled back. I sighed and closed my eyes again. My stomach growled, but I ignored it. I didn't feel like eating, or thinking for that matter. I just wanted to lay there, let my mind go blank. I waited in silence, waiting for nothing. Another growl came and went, along with a new soreness in my abdomen.

There was a strange feeling, almost a crawling sensation, that plaid out along side the pain. I curled up, pressing my arms against my stomach. For a split second, the crawling stopped, then it started again, this time faster, more frantic. It was almost as though something were there, trying to escape the new pressure I was forcing. It began to become painful, the squirming inside me. It felt like my insides were being scratched at, even bitten, by whatever foreign body was there.

I had felt this before, on the first day my symptoms began. This same crawling had lasted over an hour, but that time, it was less, almost smaller. Something was growing inside me, and whatever it was, didn't seem to want to stay there much longer.

"N-Nova," I cried, my already hoarse voice cracking. I could hardly make myself any louder than that of a soft moan. I rolled again, falling to the floor, and pulling down the IV with me. The bag burst, spreading its contents across the metal floor.

My body felt like it was on fire. The squirming intensified. There are no words to describe the sensation. Something crawling around your insides, ripping everything to pieces. The pain was unbearable. My eyes were wide and quivering. I could look at nothing but the ceiling above me. I moaned and growled, unable to actually say anything. Tears were sliding down my face, mixing with the IV fluid that was now soaking my hair. My mind was scrambled and slow to react, but once I looked at myself, it was clear what had been wrong.

I was now staring at a large hole in my abdomen. There was blood pooling around me, and organs in positions they shouldn't be. Spilling out and over lapping each other. The sight was sickening, and I could feel myself becoming nauseous once again. I laid my head back and stared at the wall. A moving shape was visible in the darkness. It was small, about the size of a small cat. It was hunched over on the ground, its skin clinging to the bone. It came closer to me, and I stared at it. The face was grim, like that of a skeleton. The eyes were dark pits, and fanged teeth hung from the jaws. There was no skin on it's face, nor was there any visible space for organs. Simply skin and bone. No more, no less.

I was afraid of the small creature, the thing that clawed its way out of me. But a part of me, a very small part, had a strange attachment to it. That part of me wanted to hold it, to touch it gently with my finger tips. I reached out, and it hissed. My eyes were full of a sort of longing, and uncertainty. I was afraid of it, but I wanted it. I reached out further, and was soon bitten.

The lights flickered on, and it hissed again. I watched it scurry into to the airlock, and make its escape into the airless emptiness outside. My ears had gone deaf, and my vision blurry. Five shadows were surrounding me once again. More cold touches, and soft wipes. My eyelids soon became heavy, and I let them close. I knew I would wake again, there was no doubt, but right now, all I wanted was more sleep. And was soon, once again, devoured.

**A/N~The end!**

**Review please!**

**I'd really appreciate knowing what you think. :D**


End file.
